Dawning
by Platinum Angel
Summary: *Chapter 2 now up*In the past, there was a room where demons watched the world, and now they watch Vegeta, and the special girl that he has found....R/R
1. Past and Present:Gateway to hell

Origin  
  
  
  
  
  
An open window let in a slight breeze; the air was sweet smelling and fresh, circulating the dead air of the musty room. Deep red silk curtains glistened in the evening sunlight, painting the white walls orange. The floors were of a deep cherry wood, accenting the curtains that spilled off of the windowsill like a blood waterfall, and pooled on the floor. Golden symbols inscribed the borders of the room, alien writing in gold's and brass's, illegible by the human mind, for no one knew how to decipher it.  
  
The room was bare, save for three things. A mirror, intricately carved to show some sort of battle, cherubs lined the right side of the mirror, their faces pained and fearful, when one would think their faces would show serenity and happiness. On the opposing side winged fiends grinned, their wings open and black, their eyes black pearls, their teeth carved of ivory. Each of the carvings sat on a symbol, similar to the ones on the floor, illegible. The mirror itself was odd and peculiar, the reflection of the room was different, and instead of an empty room it was overly crowded with trinkets, books, and runes. Although the symbols still surrounded the room, but they glowed and pulsed, as blood pulses through your veins. The other two things in the room other than the oval mirror were what appeared to be normal, one was a book, old and worn with a suede cover and metal bindings that crossed the cover protecting it, another symbol was present burned into the suede. The last thing was a simple four-post bed. Symbols covered the four posts, the wood was black as if charred and burned. The symbols stood out of the wood, although not charred or harmed in any way, they were bright gold. Four crystal shards were atop the posts, glistening in the light. The sheets were of velvet and satin, plush and soft to the touch. The pillows were large and soft, more then welcoming to a tired soul, although they may never wake up.  
  
One thing that was most peculiar was the book, although plain and ordinary to the eye, this leather bound book was unique. It glowed an eerie green glow, and a lock was on the metal clasp, although the binding was of a silver, the lock was of another metal, more recently placed to keep curious eyes away and not to read the writings that were ancient to all of time. This book should not be read, this room should not be entered, this house should not be real, but it is.and this is where it all begins.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This will have something to do with DBZ next chapter this was just an introduction to.*sigh* who knows what. I just type and stories appear. Any ways, disclaimer will be in the next chapter as well, so if you want to see what all this means, then press the button below and review! Thank you so much to all that read and review this. Although I have not yet thought of a title for the story.maybe just origin? Review and tell me what you think.  
  
P.S. sorry it was so short.*smiles apologetically* ^ _ ^ 


	2. Amethyst

This is chapter 2. Enjoy! And please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I used the song "open your eyes" by Staind. I based this chapter around it. Although I did not get permission, and I am asking that no one sue. It just suited the story. I also do not own any of the DBZ characters. ^ _ ^ enjoy!  
  
Origin was the title of the first chapter, not the name of the entire story itself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Open your eyes Chapter 2: Welcome home  
  
  
  
Vegeta walks through the dark alley ways of the road, thinking over his position with the woman that he lives with, not that he has any other option. He then notices the hidden things of human lives.the darker side to what most people avoid and do not know, a voice talks in his mind.  
  
As I walk along these streets  
  
I see a man that walks alone  
  
Distant echo of peoples feet  
  
He has no place to call his own  
  
A shot rings out from a roof over head  
  
A crack head asks for change nearby  
  
An old man lies in an alleyway dead  
  
A little girl lost just stands there and cries  
  
What would you do, if it was you  
  
Would you take everything for granted like you do?  
  
He scowled to himself, this was not a way to live. Not for anyone, no matter who they were. He walked over to the little girl, his eyes, the usual cold black eyes turned soft as he went to offer her open arms, somewhere that she could feel that she belonged, even if for a short while. She cried, but she no longer cried of grief, not now.  
  
"Who are you?" Young curious eyes studied his and looked to see the response that she was wanting to hear.  
  
"A friend. That is all I am." He stood and went to walk away, he had someplace that he needed to go to.  
  
"Please wait.sir? Please, take me with you. I will not be a problem, I promise you.please."  
  
A boy just 13 on the corner for sale  
  
Swallows his pride for another hit  
  
Overpopulation there's no room in jail  
  
But most of you don't give a shit  
  
That your daughters are porno stars  
  
and Your sons sell death to kids  
  
You're so lost in your little worlds  
  
Your little worlds you'll never fix  
  
What would you do, if it was you  
  
Would you take everything for granted like you do?  
  
You turn away  
  
As I walk along the streets  
  
Soaking up the cold rain  
  
Underneath the taxi cabs  
  
I hear the streets cry out in vain  
  
What would you do, if it was you  
  
Would you take everything for granted like you do?  
  
The little girl followed him to the large building that read Capsule Corp. The dome like building seemed warm and welcoming, especially to a young girl who had never known the word "home," she had never had anything to call that. She wondered what it would be like to have a family and someone that she could call a mother or a father.  
  
"Vegeta? Is that you?" A young woman walked out from the kitchen and threw her arms around his neck. "I had thought that you were never going to come back!" She started sobbing, then she noticed the young girl hiding behind his leg. "Who's this?"  
  
"A young girl that I had seen while walking through the city. I brought her back with me."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"I never thought to ask her."  
  
"My name is Amethyst." She bowed her head as she tried to hide her tears. She was afraid that this woman was not going to like her or accept her. She was going to have to go back.  
  
Bulma kneeled down to eye level and opened her arms to offer a hug. "Welcome to my home, Amethyst, you are more then welcome here." The young girl ran into her arms, hugging as tightly as she could. "Come on, you must be hungry." Bulma smiled, and it lit up her face, Vegeta smiled with her.  
  
After eating Bulma showed her the bathroom where Amethyst bathed and then went to her room, where she fell asleep.  
  
"Vegeta? Why did you decide to bring her here?"  
  
"You don't like her?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Because.there was something about her.and I thought that she would enjoy it here, and I knew that you would let her stay. Besides, she's special, we'll see soon enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW ^_^ 


End file.
